Locked
by TheThoughtsofKarasu
Summary: A thunderstorm shuts off the power in the Tower, locking Beast Boy and Raven alone in the same room for several hours. They discover new things about each other, and realize that they have more in common than they thought. They also realize that they like each other a lot more than they thought. Please see bio.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! So this is my second story, my first one is still in progress, but I had this idea and I was just anxious to try it. I'm kinda thinking this should just be a few chapters long. I've seen in many fanfictions that people like to leave Beast Boy and Raven alone a lot. Also I've read in lots of stories of Raven being afraid of thunderstorms. I'm not sure if that was really true in the show, but I like the idea so I think I'll use it in this story. Anyways, here it is! Please review if you can!

Chapter 1:

It was a stormy night, the heavy rain pouring down, the thunder roaring. The five Teen Titans were all sitting on the couch, watching TV. However the show they were watching proved to be boring.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room. See you guys later." Robin said, getting up from the couch and heading to his room.

"I shall also return to my sleeping quarters." Starfire said, flying out of the room.

"And I gotta work on our new security system." Cyborg said, also getting up, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone in the room. Raven read her book quietly, as Beast Boy stared at the TV.

"Man this show couldn't be worse." He laughed to himself. He turned to look at Raven, who looked like her book wasn't entertaining her either. He shut the television off, and stretched out on the couch. He looked out the window, when another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. It was followed by a loud sound of thunder. His head turned to his right when he heard Raven gasp. She was gripping her book tighter, and for a brief moment, she looked absolutely terrified. She looked so scared he actually became very worried for a second.

"You okay Raven?"

"Huh, what? Of course. The thunder just startled me."

"Okay then." He sighed. He was beyond bored. He stared outside again. More lightning flashed and more thunder sounded. He was startled as something grabbed him and held on to him tightly. He turned his head and found Raven with her arms around him, shaking.

"Uh Rae?"

Raven released him and turned her body away from him. She could tell she was blushing, and tried her best to hide it.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"Why do you keep getting freaked out? Are you scared of thunder?"

"I'm not scared."

"Then why'd you hug me for protection?" Beast Boy winked at her.

This made Raven blush, so she turned her body even more to hide the red that was reappearing on her face. More thunder and lightning roared, making Raven jump. She was now leaning up against Beast Boy, holding his arm for comfort.

"You are _so_ scared! You have to be if you're coming to _me _for protection!"

"Are you saying you are incapable of protecting me?"

"No! You just never come to _me_ for comfort."

Thunder and lightning flashed again, and suddenly the lights in the common room went off. Raven was sitting in Beast Boy's lap, clinging to him.

"Don't say anything." She said, with her eyes narrowed. She stood up and went to the common room doors.

"Let's find the others and see how long it'll take to have this fixed."

She tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge. She started banging on the doors, then eventually used her powers to try to get them to open. Nothing worked. Beast Boy noticed a pile of papers on the kitchen counter and started examining them.

"Rae, stop trying to destroy the doors, it's not going to work. Look, it's the papers for the new security system Cyborg installed. It says that during power outages, all doors will automatically lock. It also says that the ceilings, walls, and floors are power proof."

"Fantastic. I'll call Cyborg and see how long we won't have power." Raven pulled out her communicator and called Cyborg. Beast Boy stood next to her and watched.

"Hey Rae! Can I help you?"

"How long until the power comes back on?" Raven snapped. She wasn't happy about this. Not one bit. First of all, there was a thunderstorm going on outside. Which she admitted in her head, terrified her. Second, of all the people she could be locked in a room with, it had to be Beast Boy.

"According to my scanners, not till morning. Don't worry, I'm working on getting the power back sooner, but so far it looks like you'll be alone for a while."

"Unfortunately I won't be alone" Raven sighed.

"'Cause I'm here!" Beast Boy poked his head next to Raven so Cyborg could see.

Cyborg tried holding back his laughter. "Well, uh, good luck with that. See ya!" and the screen went blank.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll protect you," Beast Boy winked at her again. She gave him a glare and he backed away.

"Just sit quietly until morning and don't bother me."

"Fine. But if the storm scares you again, feel free to come to me."

So feel free to tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks so much for your reviews and follows and favorites and everything! It really means a lot. Please review if you can!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Raven was floating in the air, meditating. She tuned out the sound of the thunderstorm. She was in the far side of the room, away from the window. Beast Boy was lying on the couch, bored out of his mind. He wanted to ask Raven if she would want to do something with him such as play a board game or just talk, but he decided against disrupting her concentration. He smiled when he realized that eventually she would stop meditating and probably jump into his lap again for protection from the storm, which obviously scared her. He also remembered that she had her book with her, so that was one thing that could keep her busy. His smile disappeared when he thought of this and he contemplated on whether or not he should hide the book. This was one of the few times when he would be alone with Raven for a long time. He wanted to use this time to get to know her.

Beast Boy got up from the couch and grabbed the book from the coffee table. He tried finding a hiding place, then finally decided on hiding it under the couch cushions. He sat down again, noticing that the book made the couch a little lumpier, but figured Raven wouldn't notice. He sat there for a while and eventually laid back down, slowly falling asleep.

Raven opened her eyes, and was surprised to hear the room so quiet. She thought that Beast Boy would be going insane being locked up in a room like this. She looked around the room for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. She walked to the couch and saw him laying there, fast asleep. She smiled when she saw him looking so peaceful. His fang still poked out, which Raven actually thought was kind of cute. She decided to let him sleep so she went to the other end of the couch and sat down, watching the rain on the windows slowly roll down. Thunder and lightning struck, taking her by surprise, and she let out a small scream. Beast Boy had heard this and woke up. He looked to see Raven on the other end of the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. He sat up and moved next to her.

"It's okay, Rae, the storm will pass." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She calmed down a bit and put her legs down to sit normally.

"Have a nice nap?" she decided to change the subject.

"Yeah. Have a nice meditation?" he said as he leaned back on the couch. He felt the book again and shifted uncomfortably. He thought about moving it but thought it would be hard to with Raven now talking to him.

"Yes."

They sat there in awkward silence for several minutes, both staring out the window. Thunder and lightning startled them out of their staring, and Raven jumped, accidentally landing closer to Beast Boy, closing the gap between them.

"Sorry" she said quietly as she scooted a few inches away.

"No no, it's fine. I get that you're afraid of the storm"

Raven's eyes widened. "I'm not scared."

"Oh come on Rae, every time thunder and lightning goes off, you get totally freaked out"

"...don't tell the others" she said quietly.

Beast Boy smiled at her and said "Don't worry Rae, your secret's safe with me."

It got silent again.

"Wanna play a game or something? To pass the time?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, uh okay. How about we just talk then? It won't be any fun just sitting here for hours."

"Fine" she sighed.

"So, what did you think of that show we were watching earlier? Pretty dull right?"

"I've had more fun watching you and Cyborg play video games"

"And I've had more fun watching you meditate"

"Since when do you watch me meditate?"

"What? Oh um..never mind"

"...ooookay"

Thunder and lightning went off again, and Raven jolted in her seat.

"You know Raven, if you want, you could sit closer to me. Until the storm passes. If it'll make you feel safer."

Beast Boy was shocked when Raven actually took him up on his offer and scooted closer to him, so there was no space between where they were sitting.

"Thanks" she said meekly.

"No problem Rae" Beast Boy said, his voice cracking when he said "Rae."

Raven giggled and blushed at this. Maybe being stuck with him all night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I'm sorry that the chapter is so short! I just really wanted to post something for you guys. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to PM me or post a review! Also maybe check out my other story "I Never Noticed Until Now". Thanks for reading and hopefully I can post another chapter soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Sorry that I haven't posted until now. I'm figuratively stealing a Fanfiction concept in putting the time and place at the beginning of each part of the story. I'm doing this because Raven and Beast Boy can't quite tell what time it is, but I figured you should just so you can see how long they've been there. When the power first went out it was about 7 pm. I'm also using the popular concept of showing the characters' thoughts. The things in italics and quotes are their thoughts. And since I haven't updated in so long I'm going to make this chapter longer. Anyways thanks and please review if you can!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Common Room, Titans Tower, 9:00 pm

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, glumly watching as Raven was at the door, trying to figure out a way to escape. He wasn't sure what time it was, since all the digital clocks were not working. He saw Raven trying several methods to try and open the door. They were taking turns in trying to break open or unlock it. So far, nothing worked. Beast Boy had tried breaking through the doors in several animal forms, such as a T-rex, hippopotamus, rhino, and elephant. Raven couldn't teleport through, nor could she break through the walls. At the moment she was floating in the air in her meditating position, and her soul was separated from her body, trying to phase through the walls, like how she went inside Plasmus to make him explode. Even this proved useless. After Beast Boy had offered to let her sit closer to him she agreed, but after several more rounds of thunder and lightning decided she couldn't take it anymore. Beast Boy had considered offering to give her comfort, but decided against it.

"Beast Boy, have you tried searching for a crack in the door that you could get through?"

"I tried that five times; the door has no crack or anything. The bottom is even touching the ground." Beast Boy replied, again feeling the discomfort of Raven's book under the couch cushions.

"How about the air vents?"

"Tried that. They're all closed off."

"Cyborg just had to think of everything didn't he?" Raven said mostly to herself, while looking around the room for other possible exits.

"Well that's Cyborg for ya." Beast Boy said with a grin and a chuckle.

"Then I guess there really is no way out, which means we're stuck here until the power comes back on."

"Awh man..." Beast Boy said.

"What time do you think it is?"

"Not sure. Maybe eight or nine?"

"When do you think the storm will end?"

"Probably not till morning."

"Great." Raven sarcastically stated.

"You really hate thunderstorms don't you?' Beast Boy laughed.

Raven replied with a glare, but it didn't seem genuine. She walked to the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest. When more thunder and lightning flashed she put her head down, resting her forehead on her knees.

_'Poor Rae, this storm must really be scaring her. Maybe I should do something?'_

Still unsure of what his plan was, Beast Boy sat next to Raven, his knees up against his chest as well. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"We should probably call Robin and Starfire and see how they're doing." Raven pulled out her communicator and called Robin. His face came onto the screen. He appeared to be in his room.

"Robin, how long until the power comes back on? Have you heard anything from Cyborg?"

"He said the power won't be back until morning."

"Where are the others?"

"Cyborg and Starfire are in their rooms, and I don't know about Beast Boy."

"He's in here."

"Oh. Uh, good luck with that." And the screen went blank. Raven rolled her eyes and then called Starfire to make sure she was okay.

"Starfire, are you alright?"

"Do not fear, good friend, I am well!" She replied with a smile.

"Great. Bye." Raven shut her communicator off before her friend could say anything else.

She looked around and found Beast Boy walking around the room, checking different drawers and cabinets for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"A blanket. It's freezing in here."

Raven used her powers to open a drawer and pull out a blanket, which she moved to him until he had it in his grasp.

"Thanks Rae." Beast Boy said as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Can't you just turn into an animal that is used to the cold?"

"I could, but then I have to stay that way all night and I won't be able to talk." Beast Boy replied as he walked back to the couch and sat down.

"And that would be bad because?"

"Hey! Come on with all this time on our hands, I might be able to tell you a joke that will make you laugh!"

"Goodie."

"Aww come on, Rae! Lighten up!"

"How can I lighten up when I'm stuck in a room with you until morning?"

"Okay, sorry I just thought maybe you'd at least want to make the most out of it. I mean, we hardly hang out, and we live in the same tower!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "What would you want from me?"

"Hmmmm. You want to play a game?"

"No."

"Want to prank call other Titans with our communicators?"

"No."

"Want to sit and talk?" Beast Boy made his last attempt with a monotone and a slouch of his shoulders.

"Talk about what? Mega Monkeys 5? No thanks."

"Well no offense, but talking about books in other languages I don't speak isn't fair to me either."

"Well then I guess we're done talking."

"No! Come on Rae, at least try to have a conversation with me."

Raven sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then back to Beast Boy.

"If I do, will you finally stop pestering me?"

"Promise" He said with a huge grin.

"Fine."

"Hmmmm...who-" Beast Boy started asking a question when his communicator rang. He answered it and saw it was Aqualad, who looked more than furious.

"Beast Boy, you'll never guess what I just found."

"What is it Aqualad? What's the matter?" Beast Boy replied, his demeanor suddenly becoming very serious.

Raven got up from where she was sitting and made her way to the back of the couch to see what was wrong.

_'If something's wrong then why is Aqualad calling Beast Boy for help?'_

"I just found tons of empty toxic waste barrels at the bottom of the ocean. Anything within a fifty mile radius of Titans East Tower is probably polluted."

"Dude! No way! _So_ not cool! Any sign of animals?"

"All the wildlife is gone. They either swam away or are dead."

"Well what should we do?"

"I'm about to go on a rescue mission. I need to warn the animals down there and have them all move out of harm's way. Meanwhile maybe you could tell the other Titans and come here so we can get to the bottom of it."

"He can't. The electricity is out and the Tower is locked. No one can get out." Raven finally spoke, making the two boys turn to her.

"Oh hi Raven." Aqualad greeted with a smile and a wave, making Raven blush on the outside and swoon on the inside.

"We should have the power back on tomorrow, until then can you handle it without us?" Beast Boy said, turning back to Aqualad.

"No problem. I'll call back in the morning. Bye Beast Boy. Bye Raven." He said as he smiled politely at her again, then hung up.

"Heh heh heh..." Beast Boy chuckled as he put his communicator away, all seriousness now out the window.

"What?" Raven said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You like Aqualad." Beast Boy said in a teasing manner, poking Raven in the arm.

"No I don't." She growled at him, though the blush on her face said otherwise.

"Oh come on Rae! He just said 'hi' to you and your face turned red like a tomato!"

"I don't like him. He's just..." She trailed off, realizing that she shouldn't finish that sentence.

"Just what?" Beast Boy leaned forward, eyes wide, curious as to what Raven was going to say.

"He's just really handsome okay?" She finally admitted, pulling her hood up to hide the blush that reappeared on her face.

"Ooooooohhh Ravey has a crush on Aqualad!" Beast Boy mocked. He started poking Raven's arm again, until he looked up and faced her white eyes.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stop talking now." Beast Boy stopped his childish antics and stepped at least ten feet away.

"Heh heh..sorry."

"That's what I thought. And just to clear things up, I don't like Aqualad. I just think he's very handsome."

"I gotcha Rae."

"Good."

"Now I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

Raven's eyes widened when he asked, resulting in Beast Boy smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"Ohhh Raven...have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

Instead of answering, Raven merely shrugged.

"That's not an answer! Come on you would totally know! Don't you have that creepy mirror that takes you into your mind?"

Raven just turned around on her spot on the couch, ignoring his question. She stared straight out the window, not noticing when Beast Boy came from behind the couch with a wide grin on his face.

"Ohhhhh Raven...you haven't answered yet..."

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ple-"

"Fine yes! Yes I have had a crush on someone! Happy?!"

"Ooooooohhhh who who who who who who who who who who who who who who who who who wh-"

"Malchior."

He became silent.

_'Oops. I forgot about him. Now Raven's probably mad at me...'_

"I, uh, I forgot about Malchior."

"So did I." Raven continued to stare out the window.

"Sorry for uh, bringing it up."

"It's okay."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad at what? For you wanting to get to know me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Beast Boy, I may be closed off but I'm not irrational. If you want to know more about me just ask."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! Okay, uh, what's your favorite color? Wait no! Favorite food? Wait you only drink tea-"

"Beast Boy, why don't you just ask whatever comes to mind? My patience is running thin and I don't want to have to listen to you begging for another chance at getting to know me."

"Okay. Ummm..." Beast Boy trailed off in thought, until his wide grin returned.

"Who's your favorite out of the group?"

"Beast Boy that's ridiculous. I can't have a favorite person."

"I know but if you _had_ to."

"Then I suppose Robin."

"What? Not me? Why Robin?"

"He's not annoying, he relates to me the most so he understands me the most, and he's the most mature out of everyone."

"Exactly! That's boring!"

"He's like a brother to me, he treats me with respect and understands me."

"Oh." Beast Boy slouched a little at Raven's remark.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"If you had to have a favorite, who would it be?" She turned to look at him.

"Duh, Cyborg, he's my best friend."

"But you guys are always arguing over little things like video games and food?"

"Well yeah, but we never mean what we say. He's like a brother to me like Robin's a brother to you. We care about each other no matter what."

"That's..actually a very mature thing for you to say."

"See I can be mature too!" He grinned widely once again, sitting up taller.

"I spoke too soon."

"Okay another question."

"What?"

"What do you think of the rest of us? What do you think of me?"

* * *

I realize the chapter is mostly dialogue, but because this is all in one scene, that's basically what it is meant to be.


End file.
